Faraway, So Close (Re-make)
by Aracelie
Summary: Faraway, so close es "Tan lejos, tan cerca" de manera original, el cual narra un viaje que se presentó entre ambos personajes cuando finaliza SStars, al pasar un tiempo indefinido. Kakyuu no quiere que Fighter viaje a La Tierra, y Serena se plantea un dilema que le ha acarreado más de un problema. ¿Quién es el auténtico dueño de su corazón? Será Seiya... o Darien.
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

ACLARACIÓN:

Esta historia parte de un remake de una vieja cuenta asociada que tuve cuando más pequeña, y de la cual no recuerdo con exactitud la clave: SERENAKOUTSUKI, para mi desgracia después de años que han pasado y veo mi atrocidad literaria, estoy de acuerdo con el enfoque que me dieron las redes de MALOSFICS y tienen razón, sobre todo por el contenido léxico-textual, el cual, después de todo, solamente pertenece a una niña pequeña de trece años, la que ahora tiene dieciocho y mejor uso de raciocinio para determinar cuáles son errores garrafales dentro de la literatura, sobretodo de escritores 'Amateurs' y que solamente lo hacen por diversión, y en mis historias.

Realmente me traen un recuerdo agradable el haberlas escrito, y me hacen vivir un buen momento, a pesar de todos los PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS que hay en medio de la historia. Verdaderamente me hacen memoranza a momentos risibles en los cuales un amor platónico, sin futuro aparente, pudiera manifestarse para expresar lo que llevaba adentro.

Ahora, estoy escribiendo en un Bloc de Notas, debido a problemas con la computadora, por lo que pueden aparecer esos símbolos ilegibles, pero luego de transformarlo a un formato mucho más compatible con se corrigen automáticamente.

La verdad, este fic, al transformarlo me trae buenísimos recuerdos.

Y ahora, el disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER:

TODOS los personajes pertenecientes a la serie SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, por lo que está totalmente desligado de lo que a la historia se refiere. Sólo han sido utilizados a modo de diversión y creatividad de la autora, y alguna semejanza de nombres no representa necesariamente la realidad y es sólo coincidencia.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

ARACELIE.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todo comienza cuando él parte hacia un lejano lugar...

La tarde caía suavemente y de manera aletargada y melancólica, una persona le recordaba.

Tendida de manera pesada en su cama, ella pensaba en él, el chico de cabellos oscuros y brillantes, a quién no podía quitar de su mente, y sentir aquello era algo tan extraño, algo que no había experimentado anteriormente, y ahora le pesaba tanto en el alma.

Lentamente comenzaron a brotar lagrimillas cuando recordó uno de los tantos momentos que había pasado con el chico de mirar zafirino.

"A decir verdad no soy una persona entusiasta como todos creen... Y pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar... Pero, ¡No puedo vivir sola!... No puedo...

¡Te extraño Darien!"

"¿Y no puedo...?"

- ¿Reemplazarlo?...

"Déjame reemplazarlo."

El agua seguía cayendo de la misma manera como se presentaban los sentimientos de ambos chicos.

-Déjame... Reemplazarlo... ¿Es acaso que te extraño tanto que quisiera pasar un momento más a tu lado?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En otro lugar, un chico de brillantes ojos azules se posaba en el balcón a observar a La Luna... Pequeña, brillante... Tan calma y capaz de transmitirle una calidez antes experimentada en donde vivía la chica de sus sueños, a quien por cosas del destino un día tuvo que dejar.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba un chico, aparentemente de la misma edad y cabello castaño.

- Eh, ah... ¡Sí!, sólo salí a mirar las estrellas.

- Y la recordabas a ella, ¿No es verdad?

- Yo...

- Por favor, debes olvidarla. Tú sabes que ella tiene novio y ella lo ama.

- No me lo recuerdes.- dijo con pesar en sus palabras.- ¿Que me cuesta estar lejos de su lado, sin saber realmente si se siente bien, si está mal...?

- Sinceramente, me parece muy feliz cuando está con Darien.

Al escuchar aquella frase, el recuerdo le golpeó en el pecho como cuando cae un balde de agua fría al cuerpo.

- ¿Podrías dejarme solo? - Pidió al hombre de ojos violáceos.

- Ella te hace mal, ¿Cuándo vas a comprender eso?

- ¡Déjame solo, Taiki!

Dicho esto, empujó al chico hasta la salida.

- ¡Seiya!... - y el portazo de la habitación calló las palabras por pronunciarse.

Seiya volvió al balcón y siguió en su búsqueda de encontrar en lo más recóndito del Universo el candor de la muchacha a quien amaba.

- Serena.

Cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a sus labios, y un recuerdo emergía en su mente:

"- Señorita Kakyuu, ¿Puedo ir a visitarla? - preguntó luego de una intensa plática con la dama de rojos cabellos.

- Mi querida Star Fighter. - Su voz sonaba maternal. - Tú sabes que te quiero mucho, pero cada vez que me lo pides terminamos hablando de lo mismo de siempre.

- 'Ella me hace mal' - Dijeron al unísono.

- Si lo sabes. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que preguntas?

- Princesa, por favor. - Mencionaba entre súplicas.

La mujer, sin mirarla, le responde:

- Lo siento, no puedo dejar que vayas.

- Pero... - Kakyuu la interrumpe.

- Esa es mi decisión.

Resignada, Sailor Fighter se retira de la habitación."

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y una sonrisa delataba lo que tenía pensado realizar.

- Princesa, de verdad no es mi idea desobedecerla, pero si no es ahora, no será nunca. - Tomó un par de cosas, entre ellas el llavero de osito, y decidió ir.

"Ya no puedo seguir soportando las negativas de Kakyuu, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces... Quién no se arriesga, no cruza el río. Y este río inmenso no me impedirá llegar a ella, aunque sea sólo para ver cómo ha estado."

- Serena.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Serena había sido invitada a comer por sus amigas a casa de Rei Hino, debido al decaimiento en el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Las chicas sabían que algo raro estaba pasando con ella.

- Serena, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntaba Rei.

De forma distraída responde retrasadamente.

- No es nada.

- Es que te hemos visto demasiado cambiada, Sere.- Acotó Lita.

La muchacha sólo escuchaba.

- Desde que Seiya se marchó.- Finalizó Minako.

Al escuchar ese nombre, su reacción fue rápida.

- E-es sólo la pérdida de un... amigo, a quien llegué a querer mucho.

- Sinceramente, pareciera que Serena se ha enamorado de Seiya.- dijo pícaramente Minako.

- ¡Mina!- Gritaron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

Todas miraron a la susodicha, pero ella no presentaba ninguna expresión aparente. Más bien, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, luego de que su amiga, rubia también, le hubiera mencionado aquello.

"¿Acaso eso es lo que está pasando conmigo?... ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de él? Es imposible. Yo aún quiero a Darien. Y todo lo que he pasado con él es especial. Pero, ¿Y Seiya? ¡¿Quién es Seiya para mí?!

Con Darien puedo pensar a futuro, en tener una familia grande y confortable, ser madura, comprensiva y no berrinchuda. Una mujer de carácter y justa. Con Seiya logro ser aquella niña que vive en el presente, o vivía, puedo disfrutar lo que hago sin remordimientos. Con Seiya no tengo miedo de ser yo, de comportarme como lo que soy, de ser verdaderamente yo, Serena Tsukino. Porque él me acepta como quién soy en el presente, y no por lo que he sido o por lo que seré.

En verdad creo sentir algo más que cariño por Seiya... Creo sentir que..."

- Lo amo.

Dijo sin pensar en si lo decía de manera verbal o lo pensaba, hasta que escuchó la reacción de sus palabras, en sus amigas.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron las chicas.

Serena, tan sorprendida como sus amigas, no podía hablar luego de esto.

- Serena, no puedes estar enamorada de Seiya.

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto! - dijo furiosamente Amy- ¿Qué pasaría con Rini? ¿Y Tokio de Cristal? ¡¿Qué pasaría con todo?!

- Amy...- Rei intentó tranquilizarla.

- Yo... No lo sé.- Dijo con su vista dirigida hacia el suelo.- Tengo muchas cosas aún que pensar, y esto de tener a Darien no me hace más segura de lo que quiero para mañana, o tal vez en una semana más. Preferiría alejarme de todo.

Todas las chicas la estaban contemplando.

- Sé que he dicho que no puedo estar sola, pero lo necesito. Al menos teniendo la certeza de que no voy a dañar a ninguna persona en el proceso. Debo decírselo a Darien.

- No es necesario – dijo una voz que parecía dirigida desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Darien!- dijeron al unísono.

- Darien, yo.

Pero fue interrumpida por el chico de cabello corto y oscuro, mientras se acercaba a su lado.

- Serena, tú sabes que lamento no haber estado todo este tiempo contigo, y sabes mis razones. Pero trato de saber de ti, de tratar de estar contigo, y justamente he venido por un par de días a la ciudad, para verte.

- Darien.

- Espera.- le tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas.- Sabes que me demoraré, y yo sé que tienes necesidades que no puedo cubrir mientras esté lejos, pero aún así te amo como al candor del amanecer más hermoso que se haya visto jamás, adoro tus rabietas de niña, y aunque exprese que me disgustan es lo que te hace ser tú, Serena.

- Por favor Darien, no lo hagas más difícil— Lo soltó rápidamente.

- Serena.

- Yo. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

- ¡No tienes nada que pensar, Serena!

- Debo hacerlo.

- Parto hoy de regreso.

- Necesito tiempo, Darien. Entiéndelo.

- No hay nada que entender.

- Yo no quiero lastimarte, pero...

- ¡Pero qué!

- Terminamos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Yo la quiero de verdad, por eso es que se lo he negado tantas veces.

Una voz femenina sonaba convencida de lo dicho.

- Pero Usted entienda. Ella la quiere, por eso se ha marchado.

- Deben buscarla, mis estrellas. Necesito decirle que la amo.

- ¡¿A-a Fighter?!

- Si.- en su rostro se notaba un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas.

- Pe-pero... Usted...

- Es difícil de explicar todo.

- Tiene que estar viajando a ver a Sailor Moon, princesa.

- Sailor Moon. — dijo a modo de recuerdo. — ¡Busquen a Fighter!

- Princesa, es lo que estamos haciendo en este momento. — mencionó Healer.

- ¡Encuéntrenla pronto! Debe de estar en La Tierra.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Una estrella fugaz viajaba al Planeta Azul, mientras que todo en Kinmoku y Tokio estaba siendo un caos, por un lado estaban las guardianas de palacio de Kakyuu buscándola incesantemente, y por el otro, Serena que terminaba con su novio, sin encontrar Darien, motivos suficientes para terminar la relación.

"Sailor Moon, falta tan poco para verte…"

¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Seiya a Tokio?

¿Se reencontrará con Serena?

¿Qué pasará con Kakyuu y Darien?

No se pierda el próximo capítulo de: Tan Lejos, Tan Cerca. (Remake)

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Incógnitas al descubierto

Seiya Kou, el vocalista de la famosa banda Three Lights, el chico de aparentes 16 años, el guardián incesante de la búsqueda de la princesa Kakyuu.

Sailor Fighter... Desobedeciendo una orden directa de La Realeza, le hacía cuestionarse preguntas de las cuales no podía obtener una clara respuesta.

Pero se sentía guiada por su corazón. Tarde o temprano podría relacionar todas las piezas del inmenso rompecabezas que se estaba presentando para con su princesa de Kinmoku.

"Sailor Moon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- ¿Cómo que terminamos? Serena, no estás pensando con claridad.

- ¡Es lo más claro que he dicho en mucho tiempo! - Espetó con una seguridad en su semblante que dejó frío a Darien.

Él se mostraba pensativo por fuera, con su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo y mirando algo inexistente en sus brillantes zapatos negros. Con resignación debió escuchar las palabras de quien fuera su pareja por tanto tiempo, y hubieran planeado mantener una vida en común hace un par de días atrás.

Eso estaba arruinando sus planes.

Aún así aceptó lo dicho por la rubia muchacha.

- Está bien, Serena.

- ¿Aceptas?

- Lo acepto. Sé que me he portado como un patán y no te he prestado la suficiente atención, por eso es que estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión. Estoy seguro que es lo mejor por ahora. Aún así trataré de conquistar tu amor nuevamente.

- Darien, ya te dije que.

Pero él la interrumpe.

- Créeme que lo lograré al final. - La toma de la barbilla con su mano.

Atónita por este gesto, se deshace de él.

- Gracias por comprender. - Mencionó con su rostro enrojecido y cabizbajo.

Las chicas, que se habían retirado para dejarlos conversar en paz, escuchaban por detrás de la puerta la conversación.

Al despedirse, Darien quiso besar a Serena en su frente, mas ésta rechazó el cariño, ofreciendo en reemplazo un gesto con su mano, en señal de amistad.

- Chicas, cuídenla bien.

- Desde luego, Darien. - dijo Mina, provocando la risa de Serena, quien sabía que ellas estarían escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero no se esperaba esa respuesta de la rubia de larga cabellera.

Sus amigas quedaron enrojecidas y cabizbajas.

- Serena, recuerda que te amo.

Dicho esto, se retiró del Templo Hikawa, y las chicas salieron de su escondite, pero no se acercaron a Serena hasta que ella les dijo que lo hicieran, por vergüenza de lo cometido anteriormente.

- ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste dejar que se marchara como si nada, Serena! - recriminó Amy.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió Rei. - Es una decisión de Serena el que deje marchar a Darien, o si no lo quiere hacer.

- Dejaste pasar una gran oportunidad, no te imaginas cuántas mujeres quisieran estar en tu posición.

- Amy, basta. - dijo Lita.

- ¿Cómo lograste arruinar tu vida en menos de dos minutos dejando pasar al hombre que te amaba de verdad? ¡Serena, reacciona!

- Yo... No sé.

- ¡Vamos! Arruinaste todo por lo que luchamos juntas. Arruinaste lo que defendimos, todo. Y ahora por tu negligencia no conoceremos todo lo que nos acontecía.

- Amy, detente por favor. - dijo con voz silenciosa, Serena.

- ¿Y de verdad piensas que me voy a detener porque tú lo dices? Si ya no eres quien ibas a ser, Serena. Entiéndelo. Has perdido la oportunidad de tu vida dejándolo partir. Cómo no te das cuenta que has actuado estúpidamente.

Las chicas estaban atónitas con este extraño comportamiento de la Sailor scout de Mercurio.

- ¡¿Acaso eres una idiota?!

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por una bofetada recibida de Rei.

Amy la mira con resentimiento.

- ¿Así que ahora tú la vas a defender? ¡Vaya! Qué vueltas da la vida. ¿Ahora eres buena con la princesa de La Luna? Tú sabías que esto estaba pasando y no nos lo advertiste. ¡Te quedaste callada! ¡Y no trates de justificarte, porque eso ya no funciona!

- ¡Amy, controla tus palabras! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarnos así! - Espetó Rei, enojada.

Pero la peli azul no reaccionaba, estaba siendo conducida por su ira.

- Pero desde luego no has pensado en Rini.

- ¡Rini! - mencionó Serena, luego callando.

- Entonces, ¿No habías pensado en Rini? Siempre lo supe, nunca la recuerdas. Cómo puedes ser así. Eres una bastar...

- ¡Ya basta! - Serena la abofeteó.

- De todos modos, seguramente Seiya ya te olvidó.

Esto hizo sentir mal a Serena, quien solamente atinó a mirar hacia el suelo.

Mina había guardado silencio durante toda la pelea, hasta que descubrió algo en la mirada de Amy que la hizo tener una hipótesis, que aunque pareciera extraña, al parecer justificaba todo, o parte del comportamiento de la mujer.

- ¿Acaso estás enamorada de Seiya, Amy?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todo era ajetreo en el planeta de fuego y flores eternas, Kinmoku. El que desapareciera una de sus más preciadas estrategas, colaboradoras, guardianas y amor, era demasiado trágico para Kakyuu. Por lo mismo dispuso de todos los recursos necesarios para buscar a Fighter.

- Princesa Kakyuu, Sailor Fighter no se encuentra en el planeta. Hemos mandado a revisar toda la zona, las casas, las escuelas, el cuartel general y nada. - Presentaba los informes la Teniente Sailor Leaves.

- Me temo que tendrán que buscarla mejor.

- Pero, su excelencia. - espetó la mujer de verdes ojos y apariencia juvenil.

- ¡Pero nada!

La guardiana iba a retirarse del salón, cuando escuchó la voz de su princesa nuevamente.

- Manda a llamar a Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer. Ellas deben saber más información de la que manejamos nosotros.

- ¡Entendido!

Se retiró del salón, dando órdenes por walkie-tokie a sus subordinadas.

"No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, Sailor Moon. Fighter debe ser para mí, así está escrito el destino."

Decía para sus adentros, mientras revisaba su carta astral.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Las chicas se quedaron mirando atónitas a Minako. Amy, por su parte enrojeció y agachó su cabeza.

- No puede ser.

- ¿Y si fuera, qué? Yo soy libre de amar a cualquier chico, el que me plazca. No soy yo la que tiene un destino escrito. Siempre sentí celos de ti, porque él siempre prefirió tu compañía a estar con nosotras. Aún así, yo era feliz pensando que Seiya tampoco tenía un destino escrito y que Serena estaba atada de manos con Darien. - dirigiéndose a Serena. - ¡Tú no mereces su amor! Y haré todo lo posible por alejarte de él para siempre, ¿me oíste? ¡Para siempre! - Se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar.

- Si es necesario, lucharé hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Me alegro que ahora sí lo valores, Serena. Y pensar que me agradabas como amiga. Desde hoy eres mi nueva enemiga.- Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar. - ¡Adiós Sailor Moon!

Todas se quedaron atónitas en el lugar. Y la más sorprendida era Serena, quien nunca se esperó esto de alguien tan cercano. Su amiga, guardiana y confidente: Amy Mizuno. Sailor Mercury.

Serena se sentó. Y luego rompió en llanto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Fighter? Ella no es así. - Preguntaba una chica de largo cabello platinado sujeto con una liga.

La otra chica guardaba silencio, con su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

- ¿Maker, me estás ocultando algo? Conozco esa mirada. - mencionó con cierto tono de complicidad.

- Healer, la verdad es que sé en dónde podría estar Seiya.

- ¿No hablarás de Fighter, o sí?

- En efecto. Ayer hablé con ella. Se encontraba mirando el cielo, melancólicamente. Desde que llegamos no es la misma. Eso es apreciable, sobre todo si es que el alma de quien amas se encuentra a más de una estrella de distancia.

- Diablos, a la princesa no le agradará saber sobre esto.

- ¿Sobre qué, chicas? - interrumpió la conversación una mujer de piel oscura y grandes ojos verdes.

- ¡Leaves! - expresaron con sorpresa las mujeres.

- La princesa las ha mandado llamar. Creo que la información que estuvieron compartiendo recientemente será de mucha utilidad.

- Nosotras no hemos estado hablando de nada de utilidad. Sólo trivialidades. - justificó Maker.

- ¡Basta de excusas! ¡Acompáñenme! Son órdenes directas.

- Está bien. - dijeron ambas al unísono.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Caminaba bajo un radiante Sol que iluminaba la ciudad, el paisaje era demasiado hermoso para las sensaciones y emociones que la estaban embarcando en ese instante, no podía hacer que desapareciera su confesión ante las chicas, y eso le hacía doler su cabeza.

"- ¿Acaso estás enamorada de Seiya, Amy? - mencionó Minako con un tono implicador.

- ¿Y si fuera, qué? Yo soy libre de amar a cualquier chico, el que me plazca. No soy yo la que tiene un destino escrito. Siempre sentí celos de ti, porque él siempre prefirió tu compañía a estar con nosotras. Aún así, yo era feliz pensando que Seiya tampoco tenía un destino escrito y que Serena estaba atada de manos con Darien. - dirigiéndose a Serena. - ¡Tú no mereces su amor! Y haré todo lo posible por alejarte de él para siempre, ¿me oíste? ¡Para siempre! "

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar con otra persona.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo, a modo de disculpa, hasta que se dio cuenta con quién había tenido ese enfrentamiento. - ¡Darien!

- Amy.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos, luego, como por efecto magnético, cayeron en brazos del otro, sellando este encuentro con un beso en los labios.


End file.
